


One day stand

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Omega verses [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega!Zayn, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zayn gets his first heat as an omega in the middle of his highschool hallway.?.. And Liam just passes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ABO fic, don't like it? Don't bloody read it!

Zayn was walking through the high school hallways thinking about his next boring class when he felt it. A foreign twinge of heat in his lower body. He breathed shakily trying to focus back on anything than the suffocating heat engulfing his body. He breathed slowly leaning against the cold lockers but his skin felt like hot lava and to his horror his cock was rock hard in a second. He tried to dial his mother knowing that surely it was his first heat coming as an omega, but his hand was shaking dropping the phone with a loud sound on the floor.

The noise alerted Liam a few feet away, he walked toward it wondering curiously what it was about. However as soon as he turned in the hallway a sweet smell invaded his nose wrecking his senses, setting them on fire. He breathed in following the scent until he found Zayn leaning on the lockers, back pressed on the cold surface and breathing hard, sweating even.

"What the fuck is happening, Malik?"

Liam snapped head dizzy from the sweet strong addicting smell. His mind roared with something primal looking hungrily at the omega with wide blown pupils.

" _Liam_ " Zayn whimpered wanting to go closer to the alpha while his mind cursed at being discovered by his bully.

"Little omega is in heat?" Liam growled but not the usual venomous tone. His voice was dripping with lust and the urgent need to claim stiffened his shoulders.

"Please, _leeyuum_ " Zayn moaned breathing in the musky alpha scent, throwing away caution and the fact that Liam made his life a living hell for almost two years. Liam got closer trapping the brunet against the lockers with his body, while his hands gripped the omega's waist bringing their crotch closer.

"Please what, _Zaynie_?" Zayn mewled overwhelmed by the feeling of having the alpha so close and touching him. " _Please_ " He whimpered again not wanting to voice out loud his surrender.

Liam groaned licking the brunet's neck suppressing hardly the need to bite the skin. "Say it out loud" He ordered with a firm alpha voice making Zayn whine, and grip tightly on the broad shoulders. "fuck me, please"

Zayn moaned cupping Liam’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. "fuck! You taste as good as you smell" Liam purred rocking his hips, suddenly remembering where they were and how people could easily catch them. He hated the idea of anyone looking at Zayn for reasons unknown to him.

"Want me to fuck you here,babe?" He teased palming Zayn's hard cock through his jeans."want people to see how good you are for your alpha?" Liam growled primitive instincts burning his veins. "yes, please alpha" The brunet cried out rocking lazily on Liam’s large palm.

"But no one gets to touch you but me" Liam purred sneaking a hand inside Zayn's jeans and brushing the already wet hole with his fingers.

"This is mine, yeah?" Liam said pushing one finger in making his lover moan and throw his head back on the lockers with a soft thud. "Say it!" Liam ordered thrusting his finger in the rim, his cock twitched impatient to be inside the wet heat." _yours_ " Zayn confessed moving on the digit."I am all yours, Liam. My alpha" The brunet breathed softly earning a possessive growl from Liam.

The alpha retrieved quickly his hand and lifted Zayn wrapping the tan thighs around his waist."I will fuck you real good, babe." He walked out of the high school and went straight to his car, trying to properly walk with the omega rocking his hips and begging. "Please, Liam. Want your cock" Zayn whimpered drunk on arousal and Liam’s strong scent.

Once at the car Liam Laid the brunet on the back roughly pulling off the omega's jeans, and settling between his thighs. "Say it again" He growled pulling his cock out and brushing the tip of the dripping wet rim.

"I am yours, my alpha" Zayn cried out finally feeling the hard shaft go in but only to stop past the head.

"Beg for me, omega" Liam purred head dizzy with lust and forgetting all about putting a condom on. "Please, Liam. Want your cock in me" Zayn took a sharp breath feeling the cock pound in with one perfect aimed thrust toward his weak spot. "so fucking gorgeous" Liam moaned starting to bottom out and slam in over and over, stretching wide the rim.

His climax was getting closer at each thrust as the hole kept clenching furiously over his cock. Zayn moaned out loud coming all over his shirt breathing hard. "don't..." He tried to speak but his voice was broken with pleasure and lust fever.

"No knot" He mouthed gripping Liam’s shoulders as the alpha kept pounding his hole with a sporadic rhythm. " _Mine_!" Liam growled tugging Zayn's hair to pull his head back and kissed him harshly, teeth clashing and tongues out.

Zayn widened his eyes staring up at Liam feeling the large knot swelling inside him. It stretched his hole filling the bottomless void he was feeling earlier and reduced the feverish effect of his heat.

Liam sighed in pleasure as he shifted, having Zayn on top of his chest to be able to lay down and not crush the brunet. The omega moved hissing when the knot caught the rim.

His mind became clearer as the minutes passed. No more burning lust or heat setting his sense on fire. Zayn gasped eyes full of tears realizing that he slept with his bully and his heat was over. "you impregnated me" He choked staring down at Liam and trying to calm down his hammering heart. He wanted to run away but then again the knot held them together for at least twenty minutes.

Liam still high on his glorious glow hummed resting flat his hand on Zayn's lower stomach. "mine" He whispered slumber thick in his voice. "stop it!! No mine,... Oh god" Zayn smacked the wandering hand away losing his cool and thinking about his parents. The whole town would know who the father was and the brunet didn't want to be pregnant with his worst nightmare child. He didn't want to be pregnant, period.

“Babe, calm the hell down” The alpha yawned wanting nothing more than sleep, and cuddle his mate. His mind was foggy from endorphin and the tired from claiming the brunet.

Zayn sighed laying down on Liam’s chest, thinking about what happened and how he could get out of it somehow. The fact that the heat was over clearly meant that the knot did its work, but fortunately Liam didn’t bite his neck which meant they weren’t mated yet.

Clearly the alpha was still too high on his glow to think properly, the omega scoffed waiting for Liam to finally realize what they just did. However deep down he hoped that maybe …Just maybe they would be fine and take care of their child together.

 

**_The end_**


End file.
